The Château Rouge
by Emma2
Summary: A Moulin Rouge/ Harry Potter crossover. An enchanted boy meets his diamond at Hogwarts and changes his life forever.


 Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Moulin Rouge. If I did own Ewan MacGregor or Severus Snape I wouldn't be writing this but snogging them in my big pile of money. Anyway here is my contribution to Harry Potter/ Moulin Rouge crossovers. Hope you like it! Please R&R.

   Hogwarts-2002

   The astronomy tower was surprisingly cold and empty on this mid-summer night. The war against Voldemort had caused the castle to have more activity than usual, and one of the members of the group that had been meeting had found his way up to the airy tower. But the return of Lord Voldemort had not only signaled the end of peace in the wizarding world, it also brought back the memories of what had happen during his first reign.

    It was in this state of mind that Remus Lupin found himself as he stared out the window at the crescent moon. He thought of those he had loved and lost and the friendships that had been broken in those years before and after Harry Potter was born.   These feelings had made it almost impossible for him to sit and watch Snape and Sirius during their meeting. 

   'Wouldn't Harry be surprised if he ever found out what really happen in our school days here.' Remus thought to himself.  

                                  "_There was a boy,_

_                                  a very strange, enchanted boy._

_                                 They say he wandered very far, very far_

_                                Over land and sea._

_                                A little shy and sad of eye_

_                               But very wise was he._

_                                And then one day,_

_                               One magic day, he'd pass my way_

_                               And while we spoke of many things_

_                               Fools and kings this he said to me…"_

   But Remus wasn't the only one who was remembering the past. Deep in the dungeons of the school laid the one man who usually took contentment in its dank emptiness. However that was not so tonight. 

   Severus Snape sat on the cold, stone floor with a bottle of muggle whiskey in his hand. His face was contorted into one of deep grief, one he would never let anyone else ever see. Carefully he stood up and made his way to his desk. He removed a role of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell from one of the drawers and began to write.

                              "_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return"_

_                                                     **The Château Rouge**_

**     _A Castle, a place of magic, and witchcraft.__ Ruled over by Albus Dumbledore, a kingdom of otherworldly pleasures, where the rich and powerful learned their trade with the poor and beautiful. The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved. Lily, a mudblood, who sold her body to men for status and power. They called her the Fiery Diamond. And she was the Head Girl at the Château Rouge, Hogwarts. The woman I love is…_**

"Dead" Severus looked away from his parchment, ignoring the tears that fell from his obsidian orbs. He had put this off for far too long; the time had come to finish this. His quill once again touched the paper.

   _I first came to Hogwarts 22 years ago. It was 1970, the summer of love. I knew nothing of Albus Dumbledore or Lily._

Severus sat on the edge of his bed in his new dormitory in Slytherin. At the moment he was alone. 

   _The wizarding world was swept up in a Voldemort Revolution, and I had travel from __London__ to be a part of it._

   He opened his trunk and removed a large book. He skimmed the first five chapters for review. The last one he had read had been on the Unforgivable curses. He had practiced them at home on mice, much to his father's approval.  He wondered what the book could contain after such horrid curses. He was about to start reading when the other boys whom he would share a room with burst in. He recognized some of them right away. He could tell by the brown haired boy's angular features that he was LeStrange, looking very much like his mother, and the red haired boy was McNair. He had seen their parents at the meetings his father had had at the manor. The two boys behind him were introduced by LeStrange to him as Crabbe and Goyle. 

   _Dark wizards, evil minds, twisted senses of the world- they were known as" the Children of the Revolution."_

   They each got into their respective beds, while Severus continued to peruse his book. There was one thing that prevented him from jumping up and joining this group, his obsession with love. He would never get in if they found out about his weakness. He couldn't help it, he was a hopeless romantic, and it had earned him plenty of beatings from both his parents. He had to know what love was though, before he could plunge himself into a world of pure hate. 

   He scanned the book for anything on love spells, but there were none to be found in this tome. In fact he had never found a love spell in any of the books he had read. This was another reason he fancied it. 'It must be a weakness, and I need to learn how to defend myself from it by experiencing it.' His father hadn't seen it that way, though.

   _In fact I had come to Hogwarts and not Drumstrang because I wanted to experience truth, beauty, and the ever elusive love. Then I would be ready to enter Voldemort's __Inner Circle__ knowing of things even he did not. The only problem was- I didn't even know what love was! How could I find it or know what it was when, or if, I did?!_

   Severus was determined to find out as soon as possible, so he could rid himself of this ridiculous fantasy of "goodness". 

  The next day found him under a giant oak tree. He lazed about trying to observe couples in love. After two hours, he was still not having any luck.

   _Luckily, right at that moment, an unconscious Norwegian fell through the branches of the oak tree, landing at my feet. He was quickly joined by a werewolf dressed as a nun._

   "How do you do? My name is Remus-Maurice-Umberto de Lupin-Lautrec-Lombardo."

   "What?"

   "I'm terribly sorry about all this. See, we where in the tree rehearsing a play."

   "What?"

   _A play! Something very modern called Spectacular Spectacular._

   "And it's set in the Black Forest in Germany."

   _Unfortunately, the Norwegian, whose name was Lucius Malfoy, suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy._

   Severus crawled over to where the unconscious Norwegian was and started to examine him.

   "Ennervate!"

   "Sorry, won't work. The poor boy has Madam Pomfrey up in arms. Perfectly fine one minute, then suddenly, snok-shh, unconscious the next."

   Severus then looked up only to see two more faces peaking out from the leafy tree.

   "How is he?" the chubby boy with brown hair asked.

   "How wonderful, the Narcoleptic Norwegian is now unconscious, and therefore the scenario will not be finished!" an overly pretty boy with blond curly hair whined. 

   "Right, Remus, I still have to work on the music." The brown haired boy, whose name Severus found out was Peter Pettigrew.

   "We'll just find someone to read the part."

   "Now where in Heaven's name are we going to find someone to play the young, sensitive wood nymph poet, Hand Saw?"

_.   "Ok, right this way, Snape."___

   The four of them each had one of Lucius's limbs and were carrying him to a shack right on the edge of the Dark Forest. Remus knocked on the door only to have it opened by the largest man Severus had ever seen.

   " 'Ow are ye boys? Oh, 'oo's this? Name's Rubius Hagrid, keeper of the ground and keys of 'Ogwarts."

   "Severus Snape."

   "He's going to be substituting for Lucius today."

   " 'E looks about the same size as Lucius. I think he'll fit into the costume perfectly!"

      _Before I knew it, I was standing in for the unconscious Norwegian._

   There was a small set made of paper tree cut-outs leaning against the wall. Severus was dressed in a green tunic, complete with green tights and pointy shoes. Needless to say, he felt ridiculous.  Gilderoy Lockhart tossed a copy of the script at him, and he took his mark. Peter was playing something awful on some make-shift organ, while Remus danced around in his nun garb. Lucius was still passed out and lying on Hagrid's bed.

   "The woods are ablaze with the euphonious symphonies of the decadent!" 

   "Oh, stop, stop, stop!" Gilderoy roared, "That insufferable droning is drowning out my words!" he shot an evil glare at Peter. "Could we just stick to a little decorative piano?"

   _There seemed to be artistic differences over Gilderoy's lyrics to Peter's style._

   "I don't think a nun would be singin' about the woods."

   "What if he sings about, umm, hills instead?" Severus suggested.

   "Oooh, I like it! Gilderoy?"

   "I can…live with it. So he can sing ' The hills are existing on an ephemeral waft of the decadent!'" 

   "How about 'The hills are vital in toning the descant'?"

   "The hills…" Severus tried to get out but was quickly interrupted by Remus.

   "No, no, 'The hills quake and shake!'"

   "The hills…" Severus tried again

   "No, no, no, 'The 'ills…tone…"

    Suddenly Lucius snapped out of it and jumped to his feet. "'The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodics!'" And then he promptly went back to his former, unconscious, state.

   The arguing continued with each suggestion worse than the previous. Severus couldn't take it anymore.

   "The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

   Everyone gasped and stared in awed silence. Lucius jumped to his feet again. "The hills are alive with the sound of music?" he said with a look of distain. "I love it!" 

   "The 'ills are alive…"

   "With the sound…"

   "Of music," Peter turned to Severus. "It fits perfectly!"

   Severus could feel himself blushing; it had been a long time since anyone had given him any sort of compliment. "With songs they have sung for a thousand years."

   This elicited another gasp from the group, as they jumped away from Severus. 'Oh, no,' he thought,' Now I've gone and ruined it. Well, good-bye prospect of making friends.'

   Remus opened his mouth and gaped for a second. "Incandiferous! Gilderoy…you two should write the show together"

   "I beg your pardon?"

   _But Remus's suggestion that Gilderoy and I write the show together was not what Gilderoy wanted to hear._

   "Good-bye!" Gilderoy cried out as he slammed the door shut to the shack.

   Remus, Peter, Lucius, and Severus quickly followed Gilderoy's exit after saying a quick "good-bye" to Hagrid. Once out of the room, Remus smiled devilishly. "Want to go into the Dark Forest?"

   "Bbbut, Remus, it's ffforbbbiden," Peter managed to stutter out.

   "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

   The group found themselves wandering deeper and deeper into the forest until they reached the peak of a high cliff. 

   "Ok, here it is." Remus reached into the bushes and pulled out several bottles. "Here's to your first year at Hogwarts!" Remus took a swig from one of the bottles.

   "Remus, Dumbledore will never agree! No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?"

   "No!" Severus was beginning to become very panicked. He jumped onto one to the nearby boulders. He had this feeling that he needed to escape.

   "Bah, the boy has talent!" Lucius smiled at him and tried to put a hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately, Severus was elevated a little too high, and Lucius found his hand on "little" Severus instead. "I like him!" He suddenly realized where his hand was and quickly removed it. "Nothing funny. Heh-heh, I just like talent."

   "But how will we convince Dumbledore?"

   "Hmmm, I don't know yet, but give me time, and I'll come up with a plan. Meanwhile, Snape, you can start crating our masterpiece!"

   _The only thing was I kept hearing my father voice in my head_

          "You'll never be anything Severus. This obsession with love! You'll end up wasting your life with a mudblood!"

   "I-I can't write the show for Hogwarts!" Severus jumped off his boulder and tried to run back through the woods, only to be grabbed by Remus

   "Why not?"

   "I don't even know if I'm fit out to be a Revolutionary."

   Of course Remus and Peter thought he was talking about being a Dumbledore Revolutionary. Lucius, however knew better, but was in no position to dispute anything seeing as he was also from Slytherin.

   "Do you believe in beauty?"

   "Yes"

   "Freedom?"

   "Yes, of course"

   "Truth?"

   "…Yes"

   "Love?"

   "Love? Love… above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

   Remus let loose a laugh," See, you can't fool us! You're the voice of the Children of the Revolution!"

   This puzzled Severus. Weren't the Children of the Revolution heartless bastards like LeStrange and McNair? This was part of what he wanted wasn't it? And these "Children" believed in love! It was like killing two birds with one stone.

   "We can't be fooled." Remus pulled Severus forward and handed him one of the bottles he had pulled from the bushes. "Let's drink to the new writer of Hogwart's first wizard musical show." 

   Remus handed out the rest of the bottles to Peter and Lucius, who planted a big kiss on Severus.

   "While I try and figure out a plan to present this to Dumbledore, you'll have plenty of time to write the show. Cheers."

   _And I had my first taste of Butter Beer._

_   Severus drank the warm liquid. He'd never tasted anything like it before. He soon found he couldn't stop giggling, but it was no matter as the others seem to have the same problem. By this time it had gotten quite late, and they had long ago missed the feast, so they had taken to eating some mushrooms that were lying about. The stars looked beautiful as they shown down upon the merry band of boys. _

   Severus managed to stop laughing for a second to glance down at the label on the Butter Beer bottle. He noticed a picture of a beautiful fairy. Suddenly the picture seemed to come to life. The other boys seemed to notice this as well. They stared at it in amazement.

   "I'm the Green Fairy. The hills are alive…!"

   "With the sound of music!" all the boys chorused as they watched her dance erotically a little past the cliff's edge. 

   "Yeah! Freedom, beauty, truth, and love!" And then it seemed to Severus that they were falling off the edge of the cliff into a swirling rainbow, but there was no ground to hit; only a warm calmness surrounded him.

   Above them the fairy still floated. "The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

   _But Remus wouldn't know how right he was about how much time I would have to write a play. House politics soon came into play and Lucius and I were no long "permitted" to rehearse with the two Gryffindors. I wondered if the marvelous things were had spoke of in my first year would ever come true. Lucius and I had to maintain an ice cold front, but we would still meet with Lupin and Pettigrew at Hagrid's twice a month. I was accepted into the "Children of the Revolution" without even trying. It seemed my father's reputation had exceeded him. Still secretly I tried to maintain my dream. It all came to a crashing halt during my fifth year, when I learned of Remus's "secret" and discovered the beautiful Lily. _


End file.
